Chapter 32
The chapter opens with Koyuki and Saku playing music in a studio. When they are finished, they meet Hiromi and Maho to celebrate Saku's last day with them. The four of them go out to eat and Saku thanks them for treating him so well on his last few days together with them. At the restaurant, they see Mr. Saitou, who is very drunk. He is agonizing about asking Momoko to marry him. They head to a bowling alley until it is time for Hiromi to get home in time for her curfew. Saku says that he will walk her home. Maho and Koyuki take a walk and discuss Saku's departure. Maho mentions how all the members of BECK have moved on. They bid each other goodnight at the train station. Koyuki returns home to think about their conversation. Suddenly, he hears a noise at his window and thinks that Maho has returned. When he looks out the window though, he sees Saku below. Koyuki brings Saku up to his room. They talk about Maho and Hiromi with Saku admitting that he and Hiromi never even held hands. Koyuki then replies that his relationship with Maho hasn't progressed since Greatful Sound. They listen to a recording of their first show and talk about some of the good memories. Saku finally tells Koyuki that he has to go home and pack and Koyuki offers to take him home on his bike. However, when they notice that it's been snowing, the two of them set off for Saku's home on foot. As they say their goodbyes, Saku tells Koyuki that he plans on getting a job so that he can quit school and move back. He wants to get BECK back together. Koyuki and Saku exchange a determined look. Koyuki starts the cold walk home. He remembers the first time that he met Saku. Standing still in the snow, Koyuki thinks of all the members of BECK and starts to cry. As he regains his composure, he pulls his hood up and becomes more determined than ever. Later on, Maho and Koyuki are arguing over a meal. Maho tells him that she talked to Chiba about BECK getting back together since he was too scared. Koyuki asks her what Chiba's response was. She copies the loud expletive and rude gesture and tells Koyuki that her talk with Chiba was reduced to a screaming match after that. Back at the ramen restaurant, Chiba is being told how to make the owner's signature ramen. Meanwhile, Koyuki is walking and brainstorming the best way to approach Chiba. When Koyuki walks into the ramen restaurant and greets Chiba though, Chiba hits him in the stomach with a mop. He shouts at Koyuki for sending Maho after him. Koyuki asks Chiba to restart BECK with him, but Chiba tells him that all he cares about is ramen. As Koyuki is leaving, Chiba asks him if his ramen is really that bad and if he is serious about BECK. Koyuki replies yes to both questions. Chiba then asks Koyuki if he can return to the band even if he didn't have the same dream that the rest of the band had. Koyuki tells him that the dream doesn't mean anything. That the band isn't BECK without Chiba. Chiba then opens up to Koyuki how regretful he is about how things turned out during Greatful Sound. Just as Koyuki is about to comfort him, Chiba grumbles that he probably won't be able to get along with Ryusuke though. Later on, Maho, Chiba, and Koyuki are eating at a restaurant while talking about Taira. Maho doesn't think it would be profitable for Taira to quit NC-17. Chiba insists that BECK is important to Taira and that he will come back. The three of them go to see NC-17 perform. Koyuki found the performance to be overwhelming. After the show, Maho tries to get Chiba to talk to Taira, but Chiba is not so enthusiastic anymore. Taira starts greeting fans outside the venue and Maho harries Chiba about talking to him, since Taira will be leaving soon. While Maho and Chiba are bickering, Koyuki walks over to Taira and greets him. Before Koyuki can finish asking Taira if he'd join BECK again, Taira interrupts him to tell him that he would rejoin, although it would have to be after NC-17's tour. Taira also says that it was dependent on Koyuki being the one to ask him. Just as Koyuki rejoices over his answer, Taira tells him that there is one more condition: the band must be comprised of all five members. As he walks away, Maho tells them that Ryusuke will be the problem with bringing the band back. Meanwhile, in a New York airport, Ryusuke is contemplating what he has to do. In Japan, Maho, Chiba, and Koyuki are spying on a Christy Sakuishi signing to see if Ryusuke is there. The group is disappointed not to find him there, but Koyuki speaks up, telling them that he is sure that BECK will return. Category:Chapters